vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Doom (Fox Original)
Summary Victor Von Doom is an antagonist in the Fantastic Four film series. He is a Latverian CEO, who finances Reed Richard's trip to space. After his spacecraft was hit by the Cosmic Storm, he and the Fantastic Four received their superpowers. Due to the failure of the mission, his company lost large amounts of money, causing it to fall apart. After losing his company, his girlfriend, and discovering he had superpowers due to being hit by the Cosmic Energy, he became a supervillain and attacked the Fantastic Four. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B Name: Victor Von Doom Origin: Fantastic Four Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human altered by Cosmic Energy, CEO, Supervillain | Herald of Galactus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Absorption (Silver Surfer's power cosmic blast healed him instead of killing him, can absorb electricity from energy sources), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Survived Surfer's blast) | All previous abilities plus Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can convert matter and energy), Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level, could affect the molecules of those he touches, causing ability control loss), Intangibility, Ice Manipulation, Likely Image Projection, Weather Manipulation (Surfer caused snowstorms across Egypt just by briefly flying past it), can bypass force fields, able to resurrect others, Healing, Transmutation, Radiation Manipulation (Wields cosmic energy, which could shut down power in entire cities by simply flying through them), Absorption (Surfer could absorb missiles through his board), Extreme heat resistance (could manage to take the Human Torch's supernova point blank) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Traded strikes with The Thing who is strong enough to hurt him) | Planet level (Stole the powers of Silver Surfer) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Wields electricity) | Massively FTL+ flight speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Survived Johnny Storm's Supernova with only his armor giving in a little bit, Johnny's Supernova was powerful enough to destroy Earth's atmosphere according to Reed Richards) | Planet level Stamina: Superhuman | Likely limitless Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with electric blasts. | Planetary Standard Equipment: His mask | The Silver Surfer's board Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He managed to plot against Reed Richards and the rest of the Fantastic Four, was a comparable mind to Richards, if not superior, and was vastly above Susan Storm who herself was a genius. Weaknesses: None notable | Without the board, he returns to his base, though he can only be separated by a tachyon pulse, or by destroying the controller on his arm Note: This is Dr. Doom of the early 2000s Fantastic Four movies (Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer), not to be confused with the Dr. Doom of the 2015 movie. Key: Base | Herald of Galactus Others Notable Victories: MechaMew2 (Pokémon) MechaMew2's Profile (Both at 5-B and Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fantastic Four (Fox) Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutates Category:Billionaires Category:Armored Characters Category:20th Century Fox